1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to amusement devices and more particularly to toy lights and knives.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Toy knives designed to prevent injury to the user are well known in the art. It has long been recognized that young children who have a fascination for playing with knives often do not have the physical coordination to do so safely.